


I Can't Leave it

by ilikeshipment



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Trans Agent Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that ‘maybe’ came sooner than they thought."</p>
<p>How I think Tucker and Wash's first time went down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Leave it

 

The first time they held hands was what really set their relationship in motion. There had been feelings growing, but it was inappropriate for either party to share them. For Tucker, Wash was his Commanding Officer, he couldn’t have relations with someone in charge of him. Wash wouldn’t go for it anyway; he would think it “unprofessional.” For Wash, that was the exact problem: it was unprofessional. He had a crush on someone who was a lower rank, that’s totally against protocol and wouldn’t be right of him to make any advancements.

Of course, that didn’t stop them from flirting. Tucker being more guilty of this than Wash, although Wash was a very sneaky flirt. Tucker probably didn’t even realize he was being flirted with most of the time. Wash would typically try to crack a (terrible) joke or tease Tucker in a way that probably came off more insulting than flirting. One time in the middle of training he told Tucker he was awful while he had a huge smile on his face. Needless to say Tucker was confused as fuck. Tucker used a less subtle approach by saying whatever sexual innuendo he could think of while Wash was training him. But he never directed it _towards_ Wash, so he technically couldn’t get in trouble for it. He mostly just talked about how buff he was getting and how much he could lift now while flexing dramatically. Wash, instead of saying what he actually wanted to say, would ignore him and make him run another lap so he had time to clear his head of whatever thoughts he was having. It was a vicious cycle, but one they had to deal with.

It was almost torture to deal with it, however. Wash felt himself falling for Tucker every single day. Aside from the obvious (Tucker being cute and hot and gorgeous, etc.), Tucker made Wash feel safe. He made him laugh, possibly for the first time since the Epsilon incident. He felt like he could confide in him. He felt a similar connection to Tucker than what he had with some of the agents back at Freelancer before it went to shit and everyone turned on him. Sure Tucker complained a lot, but Wash liked the fact that he had a team again. It gave him purpose. And Tucker’s humanity and lack of fucks brought Wash down to earth and made him feel sane. For the first time in literal years, he felt like he had something stable in his life. He yearned to pursue a deeper relationship with him, but protocol was protocol. Maybe sometime.

And for Tucker, Wash was a whole new dynamic. He’s used to his leader and best friend being lazy and not giving a shit and just being generally laid back. He wasn’t used to the drills and the protocol and the regulation. And as much as he complained during the drills, when Wash wasn’t acting like their leader, he was actually pretty cool. He made fun of the reds a lot and his impersonations of them were hilarious. Tucker couldn’t remember the last time he laughed that hard when Wash made fun of Sarge. Hell, even Caboose, who is heartbroken over Church abandoning them, seems to really like Wash. So why hesitate? Not to mention he was hot as hell. Tucker couldn’t resist flirting with him and he longed for physical contact. Maybe one day.

And that ‘maybe’ came sooner than they thought. Now the two found themselves trying to fix the communications tower after one of their training sessions. Caboose was with Freckles and only God knew what the reds were up to. So that left only Wash and Tucker to try to fix the damn thing. Well, really Wash was trying to actually fix it while Tucker flipped random switches and hit it occasionally hoping it would work.

“You know it would help if you actually tried to fix what was broken,” Wash commented. Tucker removed his helmet so he could properly glare at him. His forehead was still sweaty from his workout and his dreads were pulled back in a messy bun. Wash tried not to notice how good he looked in this state. The sweat was suggestive and the sunlight made his light brown eyes glow. Thank God for his helmet or Tucker would have seen the full on hungry look in Wash’s eyes. Fuck, he had it so bad.

“Well it’s not like I ever claimed to even know what was wrong,” Tucker spoke back.

Feeling confident, Wash said, “Well, if you’d come over here I could show you what I think is broken.” Was it necessary for Tucker to stand right next to Wash to know what was broken? No. Did Wash care? Nope.

“Alright, whatever,” Tucker said, dragging himself over to where Wash was. Wash removed his helmet too so he could see the problem better. He licked his lips as it came off and he watched from the corner of his eye to see if Tucker tracked the movement. He did.

“Okay, so,” Wash pointed to a series of circuits trying not to get distracted by the man to his left. “See this is the electronic oscillator circuit. It’s used to generate the actual radio frequency signal, but it’s not cooperating and  generating a clear wave.”

This was boring as shit and Tucker didn’t want to deal with it. He wanted to go back to base and take a nap. He got the idea that he was just gonna fuck around with Wash, maybe try to make a move. It would be funny to see Wash overreact and yell at him for breaking some rule that doesn’t even apply to them.

He yawned and leaned towards Wash more, so his right arm pressed against Wash’s left. Wash cleared his throat. “Um. See it’s supposed to generate what’s called a carrier wave on single amplitude, but it’s just um, not.” Tucker was leaning more against him and Wash started to blush, not being able to think clearly.

“It’s um, it’s probably you know a simple fix. I just, uh, can’t think of it.” He finished lamely. Tucker was looking down at their hands, smirking. He knew the effect he had on Wash. Their hands were so close together, the backs basically touching, although it was through their gloves. In a wave of courage, Tucker hooked his pinkie around Wash’s. Wash looked down at their hands and then looked up at Tucker’s face. His eyes were wide and his expression was lost. He had no idea what the fuck was going on nor why he wasn’t pulling away. He doesn’t yell, though, much to Tucker’s surprise. Feeling nervous all the sudden, Tucker took the extra step to take Wash’s hand properly, lacing their fingers together while maintaining eye contact.

Wash tried his best to keep his face calm. He didn’t want all of his emotions to show right now. He thought about Tucker all the time of course, but the situations were usually a little… less intimate than this. He never thought about holding hands with him. His heart leaped out of his chest and his breathing increased. He was so nervous and scared right now, but also excited. Where was this going? Was Tucker pranking him? Was he about to laugh and walk away? He could hear his pulse beating in his ears. He didn’t know what was going on and he hated it.

Meanwhile, Tucker was enjoying the view. The sun was shining on Wash’s face, making his freckles stick out and his green eyes illuminate. There was a large scar across Wash’s left cheek and another one on his forehead to the right. But honestly, the scars just made him sexier. He wanted to reach out and trace them.

Shit. He wanted to kiss him. So badly. This was happening, he was going to do it.

Wash’s heart palpitated when he felt Tucker tug at his hand. His eyes were full of hope, but his brain was still waiting for this to go sour. Tucker was close. Oh, so close. Wash tried to breathe, but it was shaky. Then Tucker’s face nose was almost touching his and his eyes seemed... amazed? Like he was anticipating something bronze, but the closer he got the more it looked like gold. Taking a deep breath, Tucker pressed his lips to Wash’s.

Wash always thought the “sparks were flying” trope was cliché and unrealistic. Up until now, he didn’t think kisses like that were real or actually happened. He was dead wrong. Tucker’s lips were so soft and warm. He pressed more into him, wanting to remember this feeling forever. Tucker brought his free hand to Wash’s cheek and stroked the top of his cheek with his gloved thumb. Wash sighed and turned towards him. He brought his hand up to place on Tucker’s wrist. Tucker was surprised by Wash’s intensity. He leaned completely into him and seemed to put all of his thought into kissing him.

Then there was a break and they looked into each other’s eyes. Well, Tucker hasn’t laughed yet or said he was kidding. He seemed hopeful and happy. Wash just wanted to keep kissing him because that was the most amazing feeling he’s ever felt. Honestly? Screw protocol.

Their lips crashed together once more, this time more passionate and raw. Wash placed a hand on Tucker’s shoulder and pushed back against the wall. They were still holding hands and Tucker’s other hand squeezed at Wash’s waist. To Tucker’s surprise, Wash was the first one to use tongue. He licked along Tucker’s lips and then pushed past them. Their tongue’s glided along each other and Wash was lost in the feeling. Then he remembered one important thing. Realization dawned on him and his movements slowed. _Shit,_ he thought. _This is going to ruin everything._

 “Ah, wait,” He said, pulling away. Tucker felt his heart sink. Usually whenever he made a move on someone, they played along for a bit and then let him down gently. That’s probably what Wash was about to do.

“Shit, man, I’m sorry. We can pretend it never happened,” Tucker stated, having used that line many times before unfortunately. But Wash looked at him with a perplexed look.

“What? No, that’s not why I stopped.” Tucker sighed. “I need to tell you something,” Wash said. He let go of Tucker’s hands, letting their arms drop, and then took a step back. He looked more serious than normal (which is saying a lot) and a little… scared? That was weird. Tucker nodded as a sign for Wash to continue.

But Wash was frozen. His face was red, his mouth was open, and his chest was moving up and down rapidly.

“Dude, you’re scaring me,” Tucker said. “It can wait ‘til later if you want,” he said, changing tone and reaching for Wash’s hand again. Wash pulled it away.

“No, I have to tell you first before we do anything,” Wash said, looking down again.

Tucker’s ears perked up. “So you _are_ planning on doing stuff with me,” he confirmed. Wash gave him a deadly look. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Continue,” he said, folding his hands in front of him. He just wanted this to be over so they can move past it and potentially bone. But now Wash was being weird and he didn’t know why. He probably did or said something wrong.

With a deep breath, Wash looked up into Tucker’s eyes and said, “I’m trans.” His whole body felt numb as the words left his lips. He was so fucking _scared._ He needed Tucker to be okay with this. He needed it or he didn’t know what he would do.

Tucker stared blankly. That… wasn’t what he was expecting Wash to say. Not that there was anything wrong with it. It was totally cool. Tucker liked Wash for many reasons, it didn’t matter that he didn’t have a dick. Unfortunately, Wash couldn’t hear all of these thoughts, so he was staring with horror at Tucker. He sighed. “Look, I was planning on telling you anyway since I feel like we’re that close but then… this… started happening,” he said gesturing to the air lamely. Then Tucker smiled and finally spoke.

“Dude, don’t worry. That’s totally fine,” he said, smiling at him. Wash’s eyebrows shot up, honestly stunned. He was expecting some ignorant comment and then his heart breaking. But this was… a pleasant surprise.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “Like you do understand right? I don’t have a-” he gestured in front of his crotch awkwardly. Tucker laughed a little.

“Dude, do you know me at all? I literally have no preference. And besides, I didn’t kiss you because I thought you had a dick.” He said that last part quietly, but it caught Wash’s attention. His head popped up and he looked shocked but also a little proud. In a rush of emotion, he stepped forward, cupped Tucker’s cheek, and then kissed him again.

This kiss was more passionate than before, filled with more trust and _want._ There was more grabbing and heavy petting, or as much as they could do with their clunky armor still on.

“Back to base,” Wash said, panting. Tucker grunted in agreement. They hurried down the ladder to the ground, looked around for anyone who might be watching, and then sped walked to the base, Wash dragging Tucker by his hand the whole way. They got into the base and ran into the hallway.

“My room,” Wash said, mostly because he still had condoms with him from his more promiscuous freelancer days. You know, just in case. They practically leaped into the room and Wash slammed the door behind them, locking it. Then he pushed Tucker against said door, kissing him harshly before pulling away to start taking off his armor. Tucker followed suit, but since this was such a process he thought he would make the most of it.

“So what are the do’s and don’ts for you?” He asked. Wash was caught off guard by the question, but was super relieved Tucker asked it so he wouldn’t have to awkwardly lead into it.

“Um, just no super feminine pet names or praises,” he said.

“Wouldn’t have done that anyway, my dude,” Tucker assured. “What else?”

“Um-” Wash cut himself off by practically falling trying to get a piece of his leg armor off. Tucker chuckled and helped him keep balance. “Thanks,” he said awkwardly. “Oh, when I have sex with someone for the first time, I’m usually pretty cautious about my chest being touched, particularly my surgery scars. But the more I’m with that person, the more comfortable I am being touched there. I eventually like it.”

Tucker thought that was kind of weird but nodded his head anyway. “Alright, no nipple play ‘til the fifth round, got it,” he smirked. Wash laughed. He was so thankful for how Tucker was handling this. He expected it to go the completely opposite way.

“Is that all?” Tucker asked. He wanted to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Wash smiled at him.

“Yeah, that’s basically it.”

“Good,” Tucker smiled. They were out of armor now, so he wrapped his arms around Wash’s neck and kissed him again. Their height different was more apparent now that they were out of armor. Tucker had to stand on his tip toes. Wash wrapped his arms around Tucker’s waist, pulling him up a little bit. Tucker could honestly kiss Wash all day, it was such a nice and wonderful feeling. But right now they were about to do way more fun things than kiss, so those plans could wait for another day.

Tucker gained more momentum by pulling away from Wash’s mouth to kiss along his jawline and then down his neck. Wash titled his head back, giving Tucker more access. He sucked a mark at the base of Wash’s neck and then licked at his throat. Wash moaned and Tucker could feel the vibration against his lips. As an experiment, he reached up and tugged at Wash’s hair. This earned him another moan and a tight grip on his hips.

Tucker’s expedition lite something in Wash. He brought his head back down to resume kissing Tucker. Then his hands roamed up Tucker’s body until he was at his collar. Then he started pulling down his body suit. Tucker removed his arms from around Wash’s body and helped him pull down his bodysuit since it was a bit awkward to get off. He pulled it down to his hips, and then Wash got on his knees and licked a stripe from Tucker’s bellybutton to the middle of his chest. Then he knelt back down to continue licking his abs. Tucker grabbed at Wash’s hair, encouraging him. Then Wash did what he daydreamed about since he met Tucker and bit down on one of his hips. His hands were grabbing all over them and he sucked a hickey over where he just bit. In fact, he left two hickeys on one side and three on the other. Tucker was panting and his cock was swollen. But Wash wasn’t done with his foreplay yet. He smirked as he remembered a series of comments that Tucker makes after working out. He snaked up and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it.

“Ohh, my god, oh shit, fuck,” Tucker moaned. His nipples were sensitive and Wash already knew this. This was going to be an experience. Wash continued flicking his tongue on the pink flesh, taking his time before moving to the other side. He caught a glimpse of Tucker’s erection. He looked huge. Wash smirked and reached down to feel his cock through his pants.

“Fuck, Wash, holy shit,” Tucker panted. His hands were in Wash’s hair and he was amazed that he was still standing. Everything Wash did was making him weak. Wash spent a few minutes each on Tucker’s nipples, licking and sucking it anyway he knew how while simultaneously palming him. Tucker was literally whimpering. Wash knew that even if they got to the actual penetration, Tucker wouldn’t last long at all. He’d have to shake things up a bit, then. Maybe Tucker would be up for two rounds.

Wash looked up at Tucker and cleared his throat, wanting his voice to sound as deep and sexual as possible before he said, “I wonder how fast you’d come if I took your cock in my mouth right now.”

Tucker was about ready to have a stroke. Then there were hands at the fabric around his waist and then there was a loud ripping sound. Wash had ripped his pants and boxers all the way down to his knees. “What the fuck, dude?” He asked. He didn’t know whether to be appalled that Wash ripped his pants or to be even more turned on that Wash would do that. He went for both.

Wash didn’t respond to him, instead he took the head of Tucker’s cock into his mouth and sucked. The fingers in his hair pulled tighter and Tucker let out what only could be described as a howl up to the ceiling. Wash brought both his hands to Tucker’s ass and squeezed. Then he took as much of Tucker in his mouth that he could. This was too much for Tucker. Within seconds he was coming down Wash’s throat.

Wash was just full of surprised today because he actually swallowed most of it.

“Oh, my God,” Tucker breathed. “I cannot believe you just did that. What the fuck.” He was so shocked and dumbfounded. Where’s Wash? Where did he go and who is this man kneeling in front of him?

 “I’ve had _a lot_ more practice than you think,” was Wash’s answer as he stood back up.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Tucker commented. Wash smirked.

There was an awkward beat before Tucker said, “Well, I guess this gives us more time to do other things while Lil’ Tuck gets ready for more.” Wash laughed at him. “I-I mean. If you want.” Wash nodded.

“Yeah, I want,” he answered with a smile.

Tucker finally worked up the courage to start tugging down the front zipper Wash’s undershirt. Wash paused, sustained eye contact, and then nodded his head yes. Tucker pulled down more. Wash freed his arms first, keeping his chest covered. He was still nervous as shit. He was terrified Tucker would see him naked, see his scars, see this body and then decide he didn’t want him anymore. He tried to push that thought down, not wanting to ruin this moment for him, but it was still there in the back of his mind.

Feeling the most nervous he’s been in months, Wash finally lowered his shirt so his chest was revealed. Tucker just took the site in. Wash did a good job gaining muscle and bulking up, but that unfortunately wasn’t the most prominent thing about his chest. Under each peck was a faded red scar. Wash looked down from embarrassment as Tucker stared at them.

Then he gently touched his arm and said, “You’re so sexy.”

Wash’s head snapped up, redder than ever. He smiled shyly, but honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. He just leaned forward to kiss Tucker more gently this time. “Thank you,” he said quietly. _But I’m not._

Ignoring that thought, Wash really wanted to continue getting zesty, so he continued to strip, carefully taking off the rest of his suit. And then folding it. Tucker watched him, slightly offended.

 “What? I paid good money for this suit.”

“So did I, dude!” Tucker protested. Wash laughed again before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Tucker’s waist, squeezing him. Tucker brought his arms around Wash’s neck again, but this time he used him as support as he jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Wash’s hips. Wash promptly caught him, supporting him by his ass. Wash carried Tucker to his bed and deposited him onto it.

Wash figures it won’t take long to get Tucker hard again. This dude has been desperate for sex for years, there’s no way he can be that spent already. He crawled on top of Tucker’s naked body, straddling his hips. He ran his hands over his torso and pecks over and over, occasionally scratching at the skin.

“Fuck you’re feisty,” Tucker panted. Wash decided he didn’t want to hear Tucker talk anymore so he sealed his mouth over his. His hands were no longer roaming; he was putting all of his thought and effort into kissing Tucker. He bit and nibbled his lips and licked into his mouth, trying to always keep their mouths busy. He reached up to Tucker’s hair and started tugging at the hair tie. Tucker took the hint and reached up to undo his bun, letting his dreads free. Then Wash proceeded to tug on them. Tucker moaned and Wash smirked into his mouth. He’s always thought Tucker’s dreads were sexy as hell.

Wash continued to tug on Tucker’s hair as he kissed down his jawline and onto his neck. He sucked some skin into his mouth as he grinded down on Tucker’s dick. It was already getting hard again and Wash desperately needed some stimulation. Tucker must’ve read his mind because his hands grabbed his hips and then slid under the waist band. Tucker took a handful of ass in each hand and squeezed, kneading the skin. Wash moaned as he continued to suck more marks onto Tucker’s neck.

Then Tucker removed his hands and grabbed the waist band, pulling Wash’s boxers down. Wash had to awkwardly maneuver them off, but as soon as they were gone, Tucker was happy to get acquainted with Wash’s pussy.

His hair was blonde, but he kept it neatly trimmed (of course he did). Tucker parted the red lips with his thumbs and took it all in. Wash looked at him expectedly. Was Tucker about to change his mind? Wash expected as much. He braced himself for it to be all over.

But then Tucker licked a finger and slipped inside of Wash. His breath hitched as Tucker hooked his finger. Wash was so _wet_ and juicy and soft. Not to mention hot as hell and now Tucker was fingering him. This was the most insane thing.

Wash was so hot and ready, so one finger was definitely not enough. Tucker slipped another in there and kept rubbing at the front wall. Wash’s hips were moving and moans were falling from his lips. Tucker could feel himself getting harder by the second. Wash’s plan was definitely working.

Then Tucked removed his fingers and Wash practically whined. But much to his delight, Tucker grabbed his hips and brought him forward, closer to his face. He slipped his fingers back inside but then started licking Wash’s clit.

“Oh, shit, fuck,” Wash sighed, grabbing Tucker’s hair. His tongue was licking fast and his fingers were moving in just the right way. _I could come just from this,_ he thought. But he had to hold out. He twisted around awkwardly so he could reach Tucker’s growing erection and give it a few pumps.

“Oh, fuck, babe,” Tucker panted, throwing his head back. “I’m ready, I’m ready.”

He removed his fingers from Wash and sucked them clean. Wash reddened at the sight. He shook his head quickly, trying to get his thoughts straight. Protection. That’s a thing. He reached towards his night stand and rummaged around for a bit.

“Ah, got it,” he announced, pulling out a condom. “This should fit you,” he said, meeting Tucker’s eyes. His eyes were dilated and his hair was all over the place. Fuck, he looked so hot. Wash bent down and kissed Tucker hungrily, tasting himself on his lips. Then he crawled back down to his cock, leaving a trail of kisses and bites in his wake.

When he got to his cock, he kissed the head of it before ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth.

“Oh, my God,” Tucker whimpered. He was going to have so much fapping material from this. Wash slipped the condom on like a pro. Wash repositioned himself and rubbed his clit a few more times. Tucker brought his hands to Wash’s thighs, squeezing him. Wash was so wet right now he was practically dripping onto Tucker’s cock. He was killing himself with anticipation.

_Am I really about to do this?_ He asked himself and fuck off, Wash, don’t ruin this for yourself.

He finally _finally_ lowered himself down, guiding Tucker’s cock with his hand. He felt himself get filled up as he let out a sigh.

 “Fuck, you’re so big,” Wash sighed.

Once he lowered himself completely, he had to sit there for a few seconds to get used to the size. He took advantage of this time by grabbing Tucker’s wrists and pinning them down, giving himself full control. He started rolling his hips slowly, trying to work up some friction. Tucker was at a loss for words. His mouth was hanging open and he was staring at Wash with such hunger and lust. He looked wild. Wash chuckled.

“Good?” He asked.

Tucker nodded quickly. “Yeah, good,” he breathed. Wash smirked and leaned forward, kissing Tucker again. Then he started to speed up. They stayed like that for a few minutes. It was nice but Wash wanted more. Eventually Wash had to sit back up and brace himself on Tucker’s waist. He sped up to the point where he was practically bouncing on Tucker’s dick.

“Fuck, yeah, ride me,” Tucker moaned. The bed started to creek in rhythm of Wash’s movements. This was hot and dirty and sweaty and Tucker fucking loved it.

Wash loved it, too. Tucker was huge. He was thick and veiny and his cock rubbed on his G-spot in just the right way. “Fuck, your cock feels so nice,” he moaned, biting his lip.

Tucker closed his eyes and threw his head back. That was probably the sexiest thing he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing. This was better than porn. He didn’t know what he was expecting with Wash, but this definitely wasn’t it. He was expecting some Missionary Style bullshit. He wasn’t expecting to come twice with almost little to no effort. Wash was just that sexy and that _good_ at this. It blew his mind.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Tucker praised, bringing his hands back up to Wash’s hips, helping him move. Wash did the sexiest combination of a moan and a laugh in response. He was so fucking close, he could barely talk. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds they were making. The skin slapping on skin, the wet sounds, the heavy breathing. Then he felt Tucker starting to thrust into him. He practically collapsed on his hands and repositioned so Tucker could take over.

Tucker went to town; he was so close and desperately wanted to come. Again.  Wash felt the same way and Tucker was going so _fast._ He could orgasm at any second.

They both came at practically the same time, shouting their profanities and then riding out their orgasms. Wash almost cried when he pulled himself off of Tucker. He stretched him so much. He wasn’t expecting Tucker to be that big.

“Fuck, that was fantastic,” Tucker sighed as Wash crashed next to him.

“Told you I got _a lot_ of practice,” Wash answered. He then got up and wobbled to the bathroom to pee. When he got back, Tucker was sitting up on the bed, looking down at his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Wash asked, cautiously lying down on the bed. Oh, God, here it comes. He’s going to say he doesn’t want to do this again because Wash is gross and he doesn’t feel that way towards him. He braced himself for the worst.

“That was good for you, right?” Tucker asked. “I mean honestly?” He sounded so concerned and embarrassed.

Wash’s expression softened, but he was a little shocked at the question.

“Yeah, of course. Why are you asking?”

Tucker shrugged. “I don’t know, dude. I guess I’m a little embarrassed about… you know. Arriving early.”

Wash laughed. “No, that was actually fine. It made it more fun.” He flashed Tucker an honest smile. ~~~~

Tucker smirked. “I guess we’re going to have to try again and see if I can last longer,” Tucker said in a mock annoyance.

Wash laughed, suddenly relieved. So he did want to do this again. He hasn’t totally fucked this up. Yet. He decided that conversation could wait.

“So, um,” Tucker said, “It’s kind of late and uh…”

Wash smiled, feeling the butterflies return. “Do you want to spend the night?” He asked.

Now Tucker looked straight up bashful. “Yes, please,” he said. Wash laughed quietly.

 

After they got ready for bed, they snuggled up close to each other underneath Wash’s blanket. Wash had his arm around Tucker’s shoulders and Tucker’s face was buried in Wash’s chest. Not sure if it was the right thing to do or not, Tucker kissed the top of one of Wash’s pecks. Then he looked up into Wash’s eyes. Wash smiled slightly and nodded his head yes. Tucker smiled, but instead of kissing his chest again, he kissed Wash’s lips.

“Night Wash,” he whispered. Wash chuckled awkwardly.

“Uh, you can call me David when it’s just us,” he said. He’s wanted to give Tucker permission to call him that for a while now. It just felt right in this moment. It made Wash feel more at home instead of reminding him about the project. He didn’t want that on his mind when he was with Tucker. Tucker smiled and nodded in response.

“Then let me try that again,” he said before kissing him again. “Good night, David,” he whispered. Wash blushed. _Fuck, that was  super fucking cute,_ he thought. Then Tucker kissed him again before snuggling further into his chest. Wash smiled a warm smile and tightened his hold on Tucker’s shoulders.

 

Wash knew something was different when he woke up naked. He literally never slept naked. He hated the feeling of being completely bare and defenseless in case something happened. His next clue that this wasn’t an ordinary morning was the heat next to him. He peeled an eye open to see Tucker lying next him, also presumably naked.

_Oh, God. So it wasn’t a dream,_ he thought. He groaned and wiped the sleep from his eyes, consequently waking Tucker up.

“Hi, there,” Tucker said in a low, sleepy voice. It was a voice Wash could get used to hearing.

“Hi,” Wash whispered. Because he was awkward and needed closure, he decided they should have that talk now. “So, about last night…” he started.

“Yeah, it was fucking hot,” Tucker said, smiling. “It was like 90 degrees or something. So muggy. You provide too much body heat, mister muscles. It was so fucking hot.”

Wash chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, um, so I was wondering—“

“Oh, God, is this one of those ‘what are we?’ conversations?” Tucker asked. Wash stiffened and then shifted awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah I guess it is,” he answered. Tucker groaned.

“Well, if that’s how you feel…” Wash started.

“No, no, no, that’s not how I feel. I just hate talks like these,” Tucker answered.

“So, do I,” Wash answered.

Tucker breathed out a laugh. “Add that to the list of reasons why we’d be good together,” Tucker commented to the air. Wash’s eyes widened.

“What?” He asked quietly.

“You heard me. We’d be great together.”

“I—what?” Wash asked again. He was so lost.

“Dude, think about,” Tucker said, rolling over so he could look at Wash better. “We both surprisingly have the same sense of humor, we’re both passionate no matter how much I deny that fact. Literally you’re the only one that gets to know that,” Tucker said seriously. “Baby, you make my heart flutter,” Tucker said in his ‘pick-up line’ voice.

Wash just started laughing, not believing any of this.

“Plus, we’re both hot as hell!” Tucker finished and gave Wash a look that said ‘duh.’

Wash eventually stopped laughing and looked at Tucker skeptically. “You’re serious. You actually want to… be together?” He asked. His heart was beating fast and he was blushing. He felt like he was in high school again. This was so ridiculous.

“Dude, yes! That’s what I’ve been trying to say!” Tucker answered, waving his hand dramatically.

Wash was even more frozen than before. “Oh. Um. Me too,” he said. He looked paralyzed with fear.

“Dude, are you okay?” Tucker asked, not responding to Wash’s previous statement.

“I said ‘me too’,” Wash said. There was a pause and _then_ his words hit Tucker. His eyes widened.

“Oh, shit, Wash!—I mean, uh, David. That’s gonna be weird. Sorry, wait. Yeah! Yes! Haha this is awesome!” He said before rushing forward and kissing Wash.

Wash was still frozen, not really sure what just happened or what Tucker was trying to say. Tucker pulled away and eyed him.

“What’s wrong?” Tucker asked.

“I um. So. Wait. Are we like, actually doing this?”

“That’s what I took out of this,” Tucker answered. Wash finally relaxed, letting out a laugh.

“So, what do we call ourselves?” Wash asked.

“I dunno. ‘Lover’ is pretty sexy,” Tucker suggested, wagging his eyebrows. Wash laughed harder.

“I’m not calling you that,” he said, still laughing. Tucker huffed.

“Fine. Boyfriend? Partner? I’m kind of at a loss beyond that.”

Wash shook his head. “We’ll figure it out, yeah?”

Tucker smiled and kissed him again. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo this took a while to finish. Thanks for reading and follow me on tumblr maybe. notsebastianstan.tumblr.com  
> Edited by: moosetashioedmonocle.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
